Price of failure
by sez101
Summary: Sam is taken on a mission, can she be saved, can she save earth in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sam POV

It was my first proper mission with the newly formed Sg1, and it wasn't going well. I crept through the under brush taking a second to look at my team, to my left was my new CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill, I knew he hated me. I could tell only tolerated me because Hammond forced me on him, but I was going to prove myself. He would come to respect me eventually.

On my right Teal'c a traitor to his people but a saviour to mine, I liked him, his honesty was refreshing. Next to Colonel O'Neill was the civilian Dr Daniel Jackson someone less trained than me but more accepted by everyone, was it because he was male? Or was it because he was on the first Stargate mission? I had to wonder.

It had been a routine mission when Teal'c spotted the Jaffa. Since then we had been undercover trying to hide from them. From behind I heard a crunch of dry wood, catching the Colonel's eye he'd heard it too signalling Teal'c to move round, while he went the other way trying to trap the Jaffa, while Daniel and I waited in the relative safety on the bushes.

All around us we heard footsteps echoing, then the bushes we were crouched in parted, left with no choice I fired standing up urging Dr Jackson to do the same. As more and more kept coming he was still fumbling with his gun and not firing, I knew I had to protect him after all he was only a civilian and had no training to rely on in case he was caught.

"Run Dr run" I ordered pushing him making like I was going to follow which I was, he did as I took out the next line of Jaffa, satisfied I had done enough I joined the run through the forest, reaching for my radio

"Sir Jaffa made us, running for the gate" I told him panting heavily, from behind a staff blast hit a nearby tree I turned firing another volley of bullets into them, several falling I could see in the clearing about 50 metres away Daniel dialling the DHD, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c meeting him and running in my direction I started walking backwards to them still firing at the Jaffa. Out of nowhere my shoulder exploded from a staff blast, I fell onto the floor locking eye contact with Colonel O'Neill who was running for me, the Jaffa were on top of me running over the top, he was firing madly.

"GO" I yelled knowing to stay would mean death for us all; he hesitated as rough hands hauled me to my feet the world span but I knew he had to run….

"GO" I yelled again, the last thing I saw before the Jaffa knocked me out was my team retreating through the gate, before his staff connected with my head and I went into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up I found myself lying on a cold floor, my head still aching, I sat up chains clinking together noticing I was only in my t-shirts and green trousers everything else had been removed even my watch, my shoulder wound healed leaving just a hole in my t-shirt. I opened my eyes groaned as my head protested opening them everything was pitch black no light anywhere, I wondered if it was me or the room and a tiny pinch of fear at the thought of never being able to see again. I could only wait for my team.

The door to my cell creaked open and a ray of light shone in, I felt a brief wave of relief of relief that I wasn't blind before fear as 2 Jaffa walked in ignoring me but grabbing my chains around my wrists and ankle forcing me to either walk or be dragged behind them, I was dressed in my t-shirts and olive green trousers but no boots. The corridors we passed were gold everything was that I could see, finally we reached out destination the gold doors swung open. I was forced in and down to my knees my head pushed to the floor, the room spun with the change, my concussion making it known. Slowly I looked up; Aphosis sat on a gold throne watching me with amusement.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice deep,

"Captain Samantha Carter" I told him then with a raised eyebrow,

"And you are?" I asked knowing it would piss him off, his eyes flashed and he jumped off his throne coming over to me.

"I am your worst nightmare, your God, your master" He grinned as I hid my wince as he stroked my hair the Jaffa holding me in place as I tried to fight him and the intense sick feeling.

"You will serve me, you will beg for mercy, you will be mine" He gloated.

"Go to hell" I told him, he then nodded to his Jaffa who dragged me to 2 hooks hanging me off the ceiling by the chains off my wrists so I could just reach the floor with the tips of my toes. Aphosis came over, smiling in a way that made my gut clench.

"My slave you don't have a choice and should not speak unless spoken to" he warned I shut my mouth deciding it was the best decision; he took a knife and unsheathed it stepping closer. He pressed the cool metal blade against my neck and pressed sharply. I maintained eye contact determined not to let him win, the blade moved downwards slicing through my t-shirt, his eyes travelled down my chest a smile gracing his lips as caressed my stomach,

"So beautiful for a Tau'ri" he marvelled tickling me slightly, Goosebumps appeared on my arms, he saw and laughed, then looked me in the eyes again, I met his gaze hiding my fear. Still I glared at him so he returned to my chest, I felt vulnerable but was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me react to him. Gently he ran the knife down my front from my neck to my stomach button

"Enjoying yourself slave" Aphosis whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed remembering my training never let them know it was bothering you imagine yourself somewhere else. His hands were now of my trousers pulling them and my pants down in one swoop. I hung naked in front of him suddenly there was nothing no hands or knife or kisses, I opened my eyes to find him grinning, the knife replaced by a whip which reminded me of school history and the British sailors and the cat a nine tails.

"Tell me slave do you wish for pleasure or pain?" he asked, the pleasure implicated in the slight raise of his eyebrow, I didn't talk neither option sounding particularly pleasing.

"Speak now slave or perhaps you prefer both?" the threat was clear pick or be subjected to both, I weighed up my options being raped or being whipped,

"Speak now" he ordered, in the background his Jaffa were leering, I remained silent remembering the USAF code of conduct I knew I couldn't pick, even though the whipping sounded better.

"Very well" he decided coming over, first he whipped me I cried out involuntarily with the pain as it crack and hit me again and again, eventually I passed out but was woken when a bucket of freezing water was thrown on me,

"Slave you disappoint me" Aphosis noted "A brave member of the Tau'ri I thought you would have lasted longer.

I was dragged from the throne room to another room again it had gold metal walls engraved with symbols, I was barely able to walk from the whipping and beating, my inner thighs were bruised and cut, we reached the room the Jaffa dragged me in chaining me to the wall, as I lay gasping in pain Aphosis entered with a male slave who was carrying a gold pot. Aphosis sat on a gold chair which was brought in by 2 other slaves while the original slave came over to me,

"And now the pain" Aphosis said without ceremony, I glared at him if being whipped wasn't painful what was. I wished I hadn't asked myself that question as the slave emptied the contents of the gold pot onto me, it was acid I realised to my horror.

My skin everywhere was burning, painful, I screamed in pure agony, I was restrained but desperately clawing at my skin trying to get off the runny solution, I was ripping my skin I could feel it tear but I didn't care, the pain was incredible white and red fire, every nerve ending was on fire, erupting but I hadn't passed out, why hadn't I passed out? I could hear laughing if I opened my eyes I know I would see Aphosis and his Jaffa laughing at me but I couldn't, it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke on my own in a very small dark cell, so much so I could barely move my elbows or knees to get comfortable. I was still naked, my knees bent and by my ears every part of my body was touching a wall and there wasn't anywhere to move. I feeling very vulnerable right now having realized that Aphosis could do pretty much what he wanted to me and I couldn't stop him. I could only hope my team came to rescue me I remembered Colonel O'Neill saying he never left anyone behind. They wouldn't leave me so a rescue must be on its way. Being stuffed in such a small place meant that my muscles were beginning to cramp painfully I tried to distract myself from the pain that it was causing. I wondered where Sg1 were hoping they were all OK, they hadn't looked injured and wondered what they were doing now, hoping they were looking for me. My only hope was that Teal'c knew where Aphosis bases were so they would search them all they were for Ska'ara and Sha're. That somehow they knew where I was.

I have no idea how long I was in the box for. Days maybe, I was so thirsty, all my limbs had gone passed the point of pain, they felt dead like I'd never be able to feel them again. Still it was better than being with Aphosis right. As the door opened again, the light burnt. Had it always been so bright? 2 Jaffa pulled me out of the box I could only hope that rescue came soon.

I was dragged out of the box down the corridors my muscles protesting, they dragged me down the corridor as the blood returned to my limb painfully. It felt like they were on fire and as hard as I tried they wouldn't move. I was brought before Aphosis again, this time he had a sharp knife

"All Jaffa are marked with my symbol on their foreheads, all slaves are marked as a slave with marks on their back" he told me the Jaffa turned me around forcing me to kneel on the floor with my head on the ground. I felt the knife touch me in between my shoulder blades. As the knife dug deep into my back drawing the pattern I fought back a scream instead making whimpering noises. He laughed as did the Jaffa as I fought to see what he had drawn.

"That is not for a slave to see only me and my Jaffa" Aphosis said. Lightly he traced the scar left behind it was an S shaped that trailed the length of my back. Next a Jaffa entered the room with a vat of gold. I struggled uselessly against the Jaffa who were restraining me as the molten gold poured into the groove in my back. I screamed in pain as it hit my bare back and solidified slowly I felt myself blacking out as it hit deep into my back. When the pain receded enough I looked up Aphosis was there grinning at me.

"See slave you are now marked as mine forever." He laughed as I fought the Jaffa trying to rip the gold out of my skin but it was too deep. The pain and the act of pouring molten gold onto skin and into my muscle right to the bone was killing me, I realized with relief I would win and never wake, as the world went black, he'd messed up this time.

"Place it in the sarcophagus I want that gold to set permanently" Aphosis ordered to my dismay. I fought but lost the battle as the lid closed.

_Author's note, if you watch COTG the Jaffa are marked on the forehead the slaves on their back so I used that as inspiration for this part of the fic._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to his grinning face. I now know what death feels like. There were no angels, no light at the end of the tunnel only the light of the sarcophagus. I was disappointed by the lack of everything, there was nothing, death is nothing. I am contemplating this as Aphosis speaks,

"Slave are you ready to accept me as your God?" I laughed, I think it was shock at his arrogance; I would never be ready to accept him as my God, ever. He scowled obviously displeased at my answer.

"You will be severely punished for that" he informed me looking at the sarcophagus and grinning manically that scared me.

"I want 2000 Maichinas brought here now" he ordered the Jaffa. The Jaffa winced slightly but left. He sat on a chair across the chamber I sat up in the sarcophagus. He got a gold ball placing it at my feet.

"This will record you in the sarcophagus." He informed me as the Jaffa returned with a big vat he then turned off the light leaving only a very dim glow from outside. Aphosis reached in grabbing what was a wiggling live creature. He placed it on my hand I flinched as it ran up my arm.

"These Maichinas are harmless until they are exposed to light. He used the hand device and the creature went berserk biting me several times each bite agonising, I screamed trying to shake it off. Aphosis laughed the light receding.

"My dear that was one Maichinas admit I am your God and promise to serve me and I won't subject you to the rest." He told me. While it had hurt there was no way I was going to give up that easy, but those creatures scared me, I had to distract him.

"I will never say you're my God, do you know why?" I asked rhetorically, my plan working so far. "Cus your nothing but a slimy snake, a parasite that takes innocent hosts, children" I said thinking of Sha're and Skaara. He grinned.

"When you are ready to accept me as your God you need only say it." He told me signalling the Jaffa to being the vat over. One held me down as another poured the currently docile creatures in. Thousands of creatures landed on me. I struggled against the Jaffa that held me down. Aphosis laughed reaching into the crystal panel

"This controls opening and closing, this light" he removed them both as the lid closed the Jaffa let me go. I banged the lid as the light came on they all woke up. I screamed and some of them entered my mouth still biting. The only salvation was death or rescue, which was looking less and less likely.

White light revived me to more pain and biting, every part of me screamed out in pure agony, the bugs were everywhere. My mouth was full of them they were crawling up my nose, on my eyes, everywhere. All I could feel was pain, nothing I did seemed to alleviate it. I opened my eyes the bugs all over them, I could see a red recording light in the corner, the bastard he was recording this. The anger spurred me on to fight a little more, this couldn't last forever it just couldn't...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have no control of anything... nothing... I die and wake to the feeling of pain... pain is the only thing I have in my life...severe excruciating pain everywhere... Screaming is all I can do which lets the bugs in... Not that they aren't everywhere anyway... I bite them and squish them but the sarcophagus revives them... I think about my team who left me to this... who haven't returned for me... the names escape me... I cannot think... it hurts... Pain is my world the only sense I know... This could go on for ever I realise it is no skin of his nose... I scream more out of frustration than pain as tears run down my cheeks... I know he is winning I know I am breaking slowly...

I have no idea how many cycles I've been through nor the length of time I have been in here with these bugs. It seems like and age, an old old age, I giggle, in here I might never go old and wrinkly. All I know is pain. I try to remember my old life in the brief seconds between dying and death when sudden clarity hits you. Military comes to me I remember faces and orders. The pain begins again, I don't know how long I can do this, who I am why am I resisting. I only remember clearly that I must fight, I can not give in.

Again and again the cycle went round and round, waking to the blinding white light with creatures crawling all over you like spiders, Incy wincey spider I mentally sing. They seem to take it as a challenge how far can they crawl before the cycle resets. Pain like nothing I can remember except the cycle before, this latest what each time seemed an age of agonising pain before it faded and you died. I was starting to consider giving in it was clear that this was going to go on until I gave up. Could I go no, can I go on

Pain, hurts, agony, God oh God, felt tired, so so tired of pain, what did I have to say to get this to stop, the magic words, abra kadarba. I giggle that was funny. I dunno why it is. Bugs bugs everywhere with not a drop to eat. I screamed kicking the door, part of me fought as I did it I said the words to get this to stop. I could fake it serving him I was sure of it.

"Aphosis is my God" I yelled nothing happened more frantically I yelled it again, now I had decided to give in I was frantic, the pain became to much and I felt like so many times before death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sit on my luxury throne with slaves serving my every will. On screen is my newest toy, I have placed her in my most severe torture chamber with ample helpings of bacton lotion that reduces a person's will power and mind. This has never failed to break them, and quickly. I believe the record was set over 2000years ago. 2 days, each cycle of death lasts 3 minutes; the young furling lasted 480 cycles. The screaming of the Tauri women brings my attention to the screen. She is beautiful and will serve me adequately for many years. I am surprised she has not given in yet, she is indeed very strong.

"Food" I order as my beloved Ammunet comes in. in some ways it is a shame she already has a host, this new one would have been perfect. Still she is beautiful in this form. She sits on the throne next to me. I feel the attraction for the host. I take her by the hand; we retreat into my quarters nearby the screams of my newest slave only adding to the atmosphere.

I finished going back to my throne room planning strategy with my new first prime we would beat Herur in this battle I was confident of it.

Looking at the screen the slave hadn't given in yet, I was surprised she was strong, but this never failed to break them eventually.

Klorel came in my beautiful son; it was strange how his host was brother to that of my queen, we looked superior to everyone. This new slave was exotic, most of my slaves currently had dark hair making blond haired individuals rare.

"My host recognises that one" Klorel noted, I frowned, his host had too much power I feared my son was weak. Hosts should be faint traces items to be brought out for entertainment when needed, nothing more.

"She was one of the Tau'ri she is now my newest slave" I reminded him, he sounded too sympathetic to weak.

"Of course father, I only wondered how you acquired her" he covered, I didn't believe him, he was weak, I was ashamed to call him my son. He would have to become a lot stronger.

"My Jaffa captured her in battle with the Tau'ri" I gloated. Klorel looked at the screen, I watched carefully there was no sign of pleasure he looked slightly disturbed by the images. This was not how he should react.

"She will give up and then serve us in every and any way we can imagine" I gloated "Perhaps she will even serve you, when I get bored" I told him. He nodded looking scared making me more determined to get him up to scratch. My son was not weak. He would not fail me. I needed a back up, a God should not be weak, Klorel was, if I couldn't train this weakness out of him what would I do? Ammonent the idea came to me in a bolt of brilliance, she would have a son, a harcies who would take his strength, who would be my second help me to rule my large empire.

I glanced at the screen the slave was still fighting, she was strong but that would just make it sweeter when she finally did break. Now the hard question how do I convince my queen to remain dormant for the 9 months while the host carried the child and what would I do with the host? These were all difficulties I would have to face.

I sat down I needed to think this through very carefully.

I must have fallen asleep concocting my brilliant plan although I have most of the details. Again I look at the screen, she is now screaming. Begging to be released I smile while she is shy of the record she is closer than most. She dies again and I take action, it is time to reinforce the behaviour. The bugs while eating secrete a digestive enzyme designed to soften the flesh, this is what burns them so badly.

Arriving at the sarcophagus room I replaced the crystal the sarcophagus opens. I order the Jaffa to clear it of bugs; they do so with practised efficiency. Then it closed allowing my new slave to heal. It would do no good for her to begin her service to her God injured. It opens moments later. She sits up scanning round for the bugs. She is scared and has cracked, her mind is no more once it was. It is time I will work on basic control then move on to full total control. She will be mine in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It opens, there are no creatures, and I am saved. Sitting up I double check my assessment there sitting on the throne in the room is Aphosis, he must have heard me, and he saved me. I am so grateful I could almost cry.

"Welcome Slave. Who is your God?" he asks in his booming powerful voice. I hesitate until I see one of the Jaffa reach into the Vat and pull out one of the bugs.

"You are Lord Aphosis" I tell him. He smiles signalling me over with a beckon of his finger. I go my legs feeling weak, my heart fluttering. He was looking at me and I didn't hurt, there was no pain. He had saved me from the pain, he was truly a God.

"Kneel before me" he requested, without hesitation I dropped to my knees. He grinned reaching out and stroking my head.

"Come slave, we have much to attend to" he ordered walking out, I followed glad to be walking away from that horrible machine. We arrived in his throne room where other women were sitting. He sat on the throne, not knowing what else to do I followed kneeling next to it.

"Slave obey me and get the rewards, disobey me and face the consequences, you have obeyed me well so far" he commented. I smiled slightly, no punishment. He signalled the other girls,

"The rules slave. Obey them. Number1 never speak unless an answer is requested, 2, I am your God you obey my order first even if it costs you your life, 3 it is a privilege to serve me never forget it and pray to me to thank me for the opportunity." He told me, I nodded it didn't require an answer.

"Good get her properly attired; I want her in my chambers to serve me tonight." He ordered them. They nodded taking my hands and leading me away. We arrived in a huge room where they bathed me, moisturised my whole body before attaching a gold neck collar, wrist cuffs, and ankle cuffs. I didn't protest they were all wearing the same and I couldn't go back to the sarcophagus I just couldn't. I let them bind me in the chains; I had to then dress me in blue pants and a silver and blue bra like top that had beads that hung down over my stomach. It was very beautiful if not a little exposing but it was better than being naked. I wanted to thank them but remembered Aphosis's words. No talking. They took my hand leading me back to him. I entered the room where he was sitting I went over to kneel by his side,

"Stop slave, turn" I did so making it a slow circle round. He nodded getting the hand device and melting the joins on my restraints.

I was his now,

"Wine slave" he ordered me. I stood going to the jug and pouring it into the cup, I desperately wanted to fight him but….I couldn't face the sarcophagus again. I brought it over to him, kneeling down and presenting it to him. He took a sip,

"Good job slave, try it" he passed the glass back to me, I looked at him doubting,

"I said try it" he told me, I sipped the wine, it was lovely spicy and rich.

"You see, slave you obeyed me and got rewarded." He told me. I nodded wondering whether I needed to speak or not. He seemed satisfied with my answer. As Sha're walked in, Daniel's wife.

"Sha're" I said forgetting everything, she was here, alive. Daniel would be so happy. The slap from Aphosis sent me flying across the room.

"She is Ammunet, the host is dead. You will be punished for this" he warned. "And Ammunet will do the honour" He promised giving her some kind of device that fit round her hand. She pointed it at my forehead and a golden light came out making my head feel like it was about to explode. She kept it coming and coming, all I could feel was the pain. It stopped and I collapsed to the floor.

"Jaffa place her in the Lokejee let her think about disobeying the rules" he told me as I was dragged off.

The lokejee was the small metal box I found myself in earlier the Jaffa threw a bucket of water over me and thrust me inside locking the door. I shivered as my muscles cramped. This wasn't how I wanted to spend the evening but I hadn't expected Sha're to be here. The cramping got worse so much so I was crying out the shivering not helping. I deserved it, I spoke out of turn, he had warned me I would be punished and here I was.

It was a long night but in the morning it opened. Aphosis stood there. I knelt at his feet, my head to the floor. I couldn't go back.

"I am sorry my lord" I said. He smiled

"Thank you slave it is accepted, now get back into the box or your punishment will be far worse." He told me, I remembered the sarcophagus and the bugs as I crawled back in my muscles automatically protesting. He laughed,

"Very good slave you are learning your place." He told me taking my hand and leading me out of the box. I was learning to obey no matter what the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_2 weeks later_

I was sat on the floor in the throne room, massaging my God's feet when an older Jaffa came running in. He knelt on the floor waiting to be acknowledged.

"Speak Jaffa." He ordered,

"Master Tauri came through the gate with the Shol'va Teal'c trying to steal his son Ry'ac back. We managed to stop him taking the boy, but they escaped through the gate." He explained fearfully, I stopped. They had come to rescue someone else but not me, why would they do that?

"Was their any mention of this one Bray'tac?" he asked, Bray'tac looked at me confusion.

"No my lord" he replied honestly. Aphosis laughed stroking my hair. Hope for rescue was gone, I my only purpose in life now was to serve my God.

"You see my slave you are blessed to be here in my service until I deem you unworthy." He gloated confirming my thoughts. I would be the best slave he ever had.

"I am feeling lucky prepare a hunting trip to the flying creatures world, we will capture one. I will take 4 Jaffa and this slave. Klorel will rule in my absence. Bray'tac you will stay here too," Aphosis planned. I sat not moving, I was going to go outside. A reward indeed I was excited seeing daylight. I could have cried out with joy but speaking without permission was forbidden, if fact these days I preferred to play it safe not speaking it was safer, and he preferred it.

"Slave rest tonight, we leave at day break." He ordered, I stood walking out of the room going to my bed a blanket in the corner of his bedroom. There I was available to serve him whenever he needed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning I was woken by Aphosis talking. I opened my eyes sitting waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Dress slave" he orders, another slave comes in with the clothes to wear. He has gifted me indeed with blue trousers, a tight blue sparkling top and blue practical but comfortable sandals. I looked amazing. She begins on my hair, until the long mess was a neatly trimmed slightly puffed blond presentable style. Next was the light fluttering of make up making me look perfect. I was ready to serve Aphosis.

He entered the room his gaze looking over, he held a gold chain. Silently he attached it to the neck cuff. This was about proving I was his and keeping me close. We went out of the room down the corridors where we were joined by the Jaffa guard, stepping outside I marvelled at the sun, the blue sky, it had been so long since I had last seen outside. It was beautiful.

"You see slave you obey you get rewards" Aphosis reminded me giving the leash a slight tug. We walked the slight distance to the Stargate, everyone bowing in his presence. Reaching the gate the Jaffa took positions and Aphosis dialled the gate.

We went through the Jaffa leading the way. It was set on a grassy knoll wood all around.

"Which direction?" one of the Jaffa asked, Aphosis pointed into the wood. They began running searching for something; I followed behind Aphosis who was walking at a more leisurely pace.

We saw nothing after walking for half a day Aphosis was getting more and more annoyed as we paused so he could eat. I sat watching him eat, he was annoyed by the lack of progress, and this was normally bad for me. I was right,

"You are a jinx" he told me hitting me. I landed on the floor hard my whole jaw killed. I stayed down getting up only angered him more. He kicked me in the ribs then sulked off leaving the chain. The Jaffa followed. I pulled myself to my feet to walk after him when I saw a small boy.

"Why do you let him hit you?" he asked curiously tilting his head to one side. I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone but couldn't let Aphosis hurt this innocent child.

"Run" I whispered checking Aphosis wasn't coming.

"Why?" he asked,

"Please run" I said the small boy turned obviously deciding he wasn't going to get an answer he turned. When a voice came from behind,

"Slave what have you got there" Aphosis asked. I froze automatically kneeling on the floor. "A small boy, who are you?"

"Nefrayu" he said.

"Your God Aphosis" Aphosis replied getting out the hand device, he was going to kill him I knew it. The beam shot out aimed at the small boy; I jumped in front letting it hit me I couldn't let him hurt a child. I was going to pay dearly but hopefully it would give him time to run. It hit me and all I knew was pain, pure pain then death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That slave, I spent so long breaking her, subjecting her to weeks of agonising punishment to get her to the total obey stage only for her to defy me. The anger coursing through my veins would only be satisfied by punishing her severely. The small boy has gone, run. I want to question him, in all the years I have been coming here I have never seen humans maybe they know the creatures secret.

"Jaffa kree" I order as they pick up the slaves dead body a huge gaping hole in her chest from my hand device. We walk back to the gate, arriving on the grassy knoll we hear the tell tale sound of the creatures wings. We abandon the slave to pursue it. Missing narrowly it with the staff blast my Jaffa would also be punished, they should be able to hit it. The creature flees, I growl at them in anger, this trip has been one of the worst ever and it's all that slaves fault. I turn back to dial only to see that the slave has gone. Where I don't know, but I will find her and punish her nobody makes a fool out of me and lives. Nobody!

"Jaffa kree find her"

I woke up but not with the blinding light of the sarcophagus but daylight streaming through the wall of a wood shack. Instantly I am on my guard, where is Aphosis what kind of punishment is this? Slowly I get out of bed, my neck and arm restraints have gone but I am still wearing the same clothes. The door opens and I'm on my guard expecting Aphosis or some other horrible creature. Instead was a woman dressed in purple with twigs in her hair. She didn't look like a torture device; I sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing me awake she came over smiling. I tensed waiting for the pain for the torture to begin.

She must have seen something change in my posture because she stopped then slowly came over to me. I knelt on the floor, maybe this was Aphosis in some kind of disguise. She took my hand pulling me to my feet, I followed just waiting for the torture this was almost worse than any of the other forms, the waiting the anticipation. We went outside where more people were sitting and eating, 2 men and the boy I had rescued. Had Aphosis got him too? I sat on a log as the woman gave me some fruit, maybe this was it. It must be poisoned giving me a long agonising death. She indicated for me to take a bite. I did so; it tasted normal like the food Aphosis had gifted me with before. It was sweet and soft like a peach. I finished it watching them; they seemed to be a family.

The boy got up coming over to me placing his hand on his heart,

"Nefrayu" he said, and then placed his hand on mine. I flinched at the touch only Aphosis had touched me since before I was... He obviously expected me to speak, maybe if I did it would begin my punishment. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped, what was it? Slave? Sam? Carter? Which would bring the least punishment, slave but could any punishment be greater than what I was already going to receive. I knew Aphosis was really pissed and this punishment would be worse than the others.

He did it again obviously thinking I didn't understand,

"Nefrayu" he repeated. Then went to the woman placing his hand on her heart

"Lya" then to the younger man, who I thought could be her husband.

"Anteaus" next the oldest one perhaps a dad

"Opher" then came back to me, placing his hand on my chest.

"Sam" I went with, whispering my voice sounding foreign I hadn't heard it in so long. He grinned,

"Sam" he repeated. I nodded tensing waiting for Aphosis to strike me. Nothing happened. Nefreyu sat on my lap I held him close feeling a bit safer. They carried on eating, with no conversation. I knew the punishment must be coming, it always did eventually.

After they had finished Nefreyu took my hand dragging me into the woods with a basket. There was a blackberry bush and he indicated for me to copy him picking them. We did this for most of the afternoon, by the end my arms were scratched, bleeding and stained purple, but we had several full baskets. Nefrayu's mouth was also stained purple indicating he had been eating them as well. Aphosis obviously hadn't taught him eating without permission meant punishment.

We returned to the village where I sat watching them eat as I had with Aphosis many times. Lya handed me the basket of blackberries, I held it wishing I was free to eat. She gave me a puzzled look. Signalling I should eat. I didn't it hadn't been given to me. Aphosis had tried that before the resulting punishment had been whipping then drowning before being revived. She shrugged taking the food off me. They finished eating. Lya took me into the hut I had woken in giving me a bowl filled with water, some moss in a towel shape and a night gown.

"To wash and to sleep in" she said in broken English I nodded as she left. I had orders wash and sleep. I undressed cleaning myself then changing into the pale green gown before curling onto the bed and going to sleep despite daylight still shining outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Bray'tac

I stood there; Aphosis had a member of the Tau'ri and was under light guard it had taken time to get Klorel to relax enough so I could escape to the Tau'ri but I had done it. Teal'c and his friends could rescue her. He walked unchallenged to the Stargate marvelling nobody had questioned his part in Teal'c's escape. It just showed how arrogant the Gould was in their God ship to not even consider the possibilities of traitors in their mist.

I entered the glyphs into the gate the guards letting me, I remembered what Daniel had said about a protective covering so through some stones into the wormhole in a tune only Teal'c would recognise. Then I stepped through the gate hoping luck was on my side and I re-emerged.

Coming through I was faced with an armed battalion of Tau'ri guards. I held my hands up hoping they wouldn't shoot as Teal'c and O'Neill ran in. O'Neill yelling

"Don't shoot" I went to Teal'c grasping his hand in the warrior handshake

"Bray'tac" he said warmly

"Teal'c I bring news" I said as a bold man came in with the look of authority,

"Hammond of Texas" I greeted rubbing my head to indicate his crown of marble.

"Bray'tac, Teal'c has told me a lot about you." He greeted. I nodded

"I have news of a Tau'ri woman captured by Aphosis" I told them. They all looked serious

"Carter, where is she?" O'Neill asked as Daniel joined us.

"She is with Aphosis and a light guard on the invisible creature planet" I said more to Teal'c.

We went upstairs where I pointed out the symbols and they questioned me further. I then departed back to Chulak hoping they would do something with what I had told them.

Chapter 12- Jack

We had it the gate address where Sam was.

"Sir permission to….." I began, he nodded

"Granted gear up" Hammond told us. We ran out the corridors clearing, in record time we were ready in the gate room the gate dialling, the MALP was sent revealing only 2 Jaffa guard on the other side.

"You have a go take SG3" Hammond ordered, we stormed through the gate Teal'c took the left flank me on the right. We would take out the Jaffa on either side then secure the area. Daniel would be back up.

The plan went off without a hitch and soon we had control of the gate. I ordered Higgins and Johnson to guard the gate while the rest split up the 2 members of Sg3 together.

We walked through the jungle keeping an eye out for Aphosis, Sam or the invisible creature Teal'c had briefly spoken about. Boy that would be a find to get the oversight off our backs for a while. Make stealth missions a doddle, but were we responsible enough for that level of technology was a worry a big damn ethical nightmare.

We saw Aphosis and his cronies walking guarded by only 2 guards, we could easily take him. I signalled for Daniel and Teal'c to get into position radioing Maypeace and Sg3 to stand by. One 3 we pounced taking out the Jaffa immediately then firing at Aphosis we discovered he had some kind of force shield. He pointed a staff weapon at me and shot. It hit. Oh God that hurt I was dying I knew it. I lay on the floor.

I had failed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13-Sam

I woke to the sound of gun fire and a staff weapon. I got up running to where I heard it coming from; it had to be my friends. I arrived Teal'c and Aphosis were facing off. Lya, Anteaus and Opher had followed me.

"Please friends" I told them, they hastened to act making Teal'c invisible as the shot hit him then took the bodies of my friends and the Jaffa leaving Aphosis alone.

They took them back floating them along back to their homes. There they did something next to the fire. Each one took a breath, then were floated into a room, the 2 Jaffa of Aphosis into one and my former colleagues into the other.

I sat on a log between them, who was I meant to go with, what was I to do? Nefrayu came over sitting with me. I knew in reality I would have no choice. One of them would make me then the punishment would really start.

Noise of people waking came from one of the huts I couldn't distinguish which, the door opened this was it.

Teal'c emerged from the nearby hut on seeing me he came over,

"Captain Carter it is good to see you well" he told me with a slight bow. I smiled slightly as Nefrayu headed out to the blackberry bushes he loved them lots. Teal'c came over to me sitting down. I tensed as he did so; he had been one of Aphosis's minions.

"I am pleased we have found you" he lied, if they were so happy why hadn't they come to find me earlier instead of leaving it till now?

We were disturbed when both Daniel and the Colonel came out of the hut. I shrunk back trying not to be noticed it always worked with Aphosis.

"Sam" Daniel said running over to me. I tensed as he hugged me tightly it bringing back horrible memories of Aphosis.

"Give her some air" Jack told him, I relaxed slightly as Daniel let me go. I looked to the floor this new dynamic scared me.

Anteaus came and sat opposite

"I will take you to your portal, when your friends awaken" he said, Jack looked round

"Our friends SG3?" he asked.

"Like him" he pointed at Teal'c

"The Jaffa we killed O'Neill" Teal'c reminded him. Colonel O'Neill nodded

"Teal'c we need to guard them, we can't let them leave not knowing about these people" he said, I had an idea but I would have to talk out of place. All 3 got up and were walking into the hut where the Jaffa were. I followed

"Away" I said pointing to the forest. Daniel got my drift as I waited for the punishment.

"If we let them wake in the forest they won't remember anything and aren't a threat"

"Good plan Carter, Teal'c carry him, Danny boy help me, Carter lead the way" he ordered. I walked out of camp going the opposite way to the blackberry bushes. After 15minutes we put them down.

"Right lets get back to camp get our stuff and leave" Colonel O'Neill ordered walking in the direction of camp, as the first Jaffa let out a slight groan. I hesitated on who to go with as the Jaffa woke up more pulling a knife out. I saw it as it plunged into my stomach. My world turned black, maybe this was the punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14- Jack

As Carter fell I caught her, the SOB Jaffa. Teal'c was already on him hitting him hard so he fell. From nowhere the woman appeared,

"Do not hurt him any more" she ordered. Teal'c nodded respectfully. She looked at Sam in my arms.

"Please bring her." She told us. We followed her back to camp where the other Nox were waiting. I laid her on the bed and they put their hands together a white eerie light surrounding them. We watched in amazement as they flickered in and out of sight until the Nox left. One came over the same one who had told us he would take us to the Stargate.

"She is coming too" I ordered. They looked at me.

"She did not arrive with you, why do you want her." Lya asked suspiciously.

"She is on our team. She was taken, here" Daniel reached into his pocket pulling out an old photo one of the few we had as a team, we were on base in Teal'c quarters celebrating our first successful mission as an official team. They took it looking at Sam and Daniel grinning with marshmallows around their face; I had called them my kids and was sitting opposite with holding the marshmallows claiming my kids were on too much of a sugar high as it was. Teal'c was sitting on the bed looking confused holding several marshmallow hanging off a stick.

"She is a friend" Lya asked

"Yes she is" I answered hoping to convey how much with my voice.

"She is my friend" Nefrayu complained. I bent down to his level,

"I know buddy but we got to take her home she isn't very well we want to make her happy." He nodded solemnly.

"OK" he told us.

"Teal'c can you carry her" I asked wanting to get home quickly to get Janet to check them all out. These guys seemed trust worthy but we finally had Carter back with Aphosis sniffing around I wanted my team safe on earth.

"I will take you" one of the Nox offered. I nodded. Teal'c lifted Carter up as if she weighed nothing actually looking at her thin body. She had lost weight a lot more than was good for her.

We walked to the Stargate, in silence, too worried about Carter to make polite conversation.

"Look why don't you guys just bury your gate" I asked

"Because then they would know someone had buried it" Lya pointed out,

"But they know you're here" Daniel pointed out, Lya went to answer but was distracted as Sam stirred, Teal'c set her down on the floor.

"Daniel dial up" I ordered focusing on Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -Daniel

I dialled the gate watching as Sam skittishly eyed it up,

"Daniel go through warn Hammond" Jack ordered, I did after entering the IDC, several armed guards and a control room full of people would more than likely cause Sam to panic.

"General we got her, she's a bit nervous" I said, hoping he got the meaning. He nodded,

"Clear out" he ordered, "Dr Frasier to the gate room" I waited impatiently for them to come through wondering what was taking them so long. Finally they came through Sam clutching Jack tightly Janet ran in seeing Sam she went over.

"Sam it's great to see you back" She said quickly doing a visual assessment, Sam shrank back trying to disappear, not liking the attention, she'd learnt attention meant pain. Janet took this is in making a note that a private room would be better and a mental assessment would be needed.

"General can you clear the corridors please" Janet asked, Hammond nodded having seen Sam's reactions in the gate room.

"Come on Sam we need to get you to the infirmary" Janet said gently leading Sam away.

Chapter 15- Sam POV

I don't remember arriving here, but I think I remember it, it was before, before the pain, maybe this is how Aphosis will punish me, maybe this is a test to see how loyal I am. I won't disappoint, I will obey all their orders. I won't get punished again.

I follow the short lady to the infirmary, everywhere is grey, dull lifeless, I see nobody. Arriving she tells me to sit on the bed and pulls the curtain round, a man comes in dressed in white, he is huge. I know he will hurt me, tear me apart, like the Jaffa did. I open myself up, Aphosis hurt me more if I curled up, I have to co-operate. The nurse starts to cut off my clothes I whimper involuntary he stops and leaves. I know he has gone to get his friends. I want to run but know that will be worse, it better to just let them. He comes back with the small red head, I think I recognise her from before. Aphosis has decided to punish me by bringing memories of before up.

"Hey Sam, we need to have a good look at you make sure you're not hurt, Michael is going to wait outside it will be just you and me OK?" She waits for a response but I ignore her she didn't order me to speak. Michael leaves us. I wait for the pain, Aphosis is really playing with me now, using my friends.

She begins by wrapping a cuff round my arm, and placing something on my finger. "This might just squeeze your arm a little" she warned me. It squeezed up tight, I lay still knowing if I moved it would mean punishment. Something poked in my ear it was cold and beeped then it left.

"OK there fine, now Sam I need to have a look at you, either I can remove your clothes or you can do it" she told me, I panicked internally making sure I kept still I hated choices pick the wrong one and you got punished. I carried on laying there, Aphosis would hopefully let me know which he wanted to do. She sighed,

"Sam please co-operate, I know you're in there somewhere" she sounded desperate, so I stood up removing my clothes with detached efficiency, Aphosis didn't like waiting. When I had finished removing everything I stood there. She looked at me checking for any bruises, I knew there wouldn't be any Aphosis always healed me, he didn't want his slave to be marked when he next used me. She walked round me gasping when she saw my back. I hid my reaction, why was she so horrified, all slaves of Aphosis were marked in this way. I felt her touch them, her touch was gentle.

"Sam how did you get these marks?" she asked, I stood still it was a question one I didn't know if I should answer. Aphosis always told me to speak specifically. "Sam they've healed but I need to take some photos OK?" She asked again I remained silent, "Sam I have to ask, were you raped?" I remained silent, it hadn't been rape I had given myself freely to my God and his Jaffa. She sighed, giving in. "Please put this on, then lie on the bed I got to do a blood test and a CT scan if that is OK?" again I remained silent, she didn't need my permission. She took another deep breath; she was getting angry, angry or worried. She collected the blood sample and to the scanner. Then I was lead to a small room, there were armed guards outside, I lay on the bed wondering what was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16 Teal'c

After we delivered Samantha into the safe hands of Dr Frasier we went for our post mission physical then went to the showers. As we exited the SG1 locker room to traverse to the infirmary an airman greeted us. Our presence was requested in the briefing room.

Arriving General Hammond and Dr Frasier were already seated, we joined them aware we were about to discover how our friend was.

"Having examined Major Carter she has no physical signs of torture apart from her back" she began. I bowed my head, she had been taken by Aphosis I knew how he marked his slaves like he marked his Jaffa painfully.

Dr Frasier passed me the photo being the nearest to her, I looked at it aware of what he had done a brief glance told me he had been angry she'd been marked worse than most of the slaves. I passed the photo on my primta wriggling in my gut.

"This is how Aphosis marks all his slaves, only the Gould are allowed unmarked skin" I informed them, O'Neill and General Hammond looked shocked, Daniel looked sick while Dr Frasier puzzled.

"How the CT scan indicated it goes right down the bone?"

"Aphosis takes his knife and cuts the pattern deep into her skin making sure it goes deep to the bone, then his most loyal of Jaffa takes a deep vat of liquid gold pouring it into the wound they wipe away the excess before placing the victim in the sarcophagus so the gold solidifies." I finished my account taking note of their faces.

"Is there anyway to remove it?" Dr Frasier asked me, I shook my head

"Without killing her it is impossible"

"What else did you find Doctor" Hammond asked,

"There were no other physical injuries however mentally she is extremely withdrawn and didn't talk to me throughout the whole examination, she barely moved either its like she wasn't there just a shell" She commented.

"Aphosis will have tortured her brutally, he has ways of breaking someone, she will not speak unless ordered to, eat or drink unless ordered to, to do so without permission results in dire punishment" I told them,

"What kind of punishments?" O'Neill asked his voice tightly controlled,

"They are are many Aphosis chooses to inflict, he enjoys whipping letting his victim hang there slowly bleeding to death, stuffing his subject into small spaces and leaving them to die, using the hand device, he makes them choose which punishment they want if they speak out of turn they get both if they don't speak they get both. But by far the worst is the Maichinas they have never failed in breaking anyone" I told them a stab of ice fear driving into me at the thought.

"The maichinas?" Daniel asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They are an evil creature, much like the locust of your world desiring only human flesh. Aphosis places his victim in the sarcophagus with thousands of these creatures, the victim dies to come back awake to being eaten alive, there is no escape any creature that dies is also regenerated. The only way to escape is to give yourself to Aphosis totally. Any deviation and the person returns" I described they all looked horrified. Dr Frasier turned to Hammond

"Sir this is way out of my league we need to get a professional psychiatrist in"

"Understood there's a Dr McKenzie who has clearance" he replied. O'Neills' face went black

"No way Sir, he is the quack that let me go on the first mission he has no idea please anyone else" Hammond considered it, Janet spoke up

"Sir if I may, I have a friend I trained with, she specialised in trauma and POW counselling I think she could help" Janet put forward.

"I'll have her here within the day" Hammond promised, "OK dismissed" he ordered,


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17 –Sam

I lay in bed it was cold I was still wearing the clothes the woman had given me earlier. A tear escaped trickling down my cheek, what was going on, why were these people being so nice, where was Aphosis? Was this a test or was I truly safe? I lay there shivering, there was a blanket there but I knew Aphosis would punish me for using it. I lay awake for hours before they came. They knocked, then opened the door, it was the 3 men from the other planet where I last saw Aphosis, the same men that haunted my dreams. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c.

"Hey Sam we brought breakfast" Daniel told me coming into the room sitting on my bed, Teal'c placed a tray on my lap. I sat there looking at it, I couldn't eat without permission. Jack looked up at me

"Carter eat" he ordered. I hesitantly picked up the spoon it was cornflakes my favourite. It was an order and I had to do what they said, I started eating. Finishing my bowl I had no order to stop, I couldn't stop until they said or it would mean punishment, I reached over grabbing Daniels toast. I ate in before grabbing Jack's fruit loops, I didn't even like fruit loops but ate. Jack went to grab his bowl back.

"Sheesh Carter you can stop eating now, save some for the rest of us" He half joked half ordered, gratefully I stopped.

"Sam everything OK?" Daniel asked, "Were you hungry?" they were all looking at me, Daniel went to put his hand on my arm, I curled into a ball, they couldn't hurt me in my ball.

"Jack what do we do?"I heard Daniel ask,

"Call Doc Frasier" he ordered. I felt hands grab me, "Sam Sam, CARTER snap out of it" I stayed curled up rocking slightly, I heard more people come in.

"Sir what happened?" it was Janet, I felt her hands on my arm then the sharp prick of a needle then blackness.

Chapter 18 – Lisa POV

I was peed off I'll admit it, there I was at home with a full day of clinics when members of the Air force came and asked me to go with them. You really didn't say no. They drove to this mountain, where to my relief I saw Janet an old friend from medical school.

"Janet what is going on?" I asked, she grinned. "Come with me I need you to sign some papers standard non disclosure and I will tell you and show you everything, needless to say I have someone who needs your help, really needs it." Intrigued I followed her inside.

I had just signed the papers and been told about the Stargate when the PA announced Janet was needed in an isolation room, she took off at a jog I followed her. We arrived to a scene of chaos, 3 men surrounded a woman one an older male was shaking her. Janet sedated her, to calm her down. I guessed this was who I was here to help.

"OK let's get her to infirmary" Janet ordered the orderlies who followed. I looked at the 3 men.

"I want a word I need to know everything leading up to this point"

"But Sam..." the one with glasses protested.

"Will be sleeping that sedative off, firstly I'm Lisa Banton the new trauma therapist here to help Samantha, to do that I need to know everything." They sat on the bed, telling me everything they knew. It was going to be a hard slog to get Samantha through it but at least now I had an idea on where to start.

I walked down to the infirmary escorted by Samantha's friends. Arriving I asked them to leave we didn't need an audience for this. She was sleeping when I arrived so I asked to get in touch with the General from the things Samantha's friends were telling me this was going to require a different way of getting through to her.

She started to stir as I got the last of arrangements sorted. I sat by here bed watching carefully as she woke up, that process in itself told you a lot about someone. Sam started to stir silently then froze rigid dead stiff. I stood up approaching silently.

"Hey Samantha Carter," she kept still this was no doubt training, I read from the story she could only obey orders, what Aphosis did it was unforgivable the worst torture I could imagine no escape forever. Everyone broke under torture eventually even the very strong those that think otherwise have never been there. My job was to pick up the pieces afterwards. Aphosis had her for 2 months, it was a long time, especially when there was no going to far, death was just another method of torture.

"OK so my name is Lisa Banton, you can call me Lisa, I was brought here to help you get over what Aphosis did to you, now come on we are going for a walk" I said, she didn't like it I could tell but stood up, I knew I had given her an order and she would have to obey. I handed her jeans and a t-shirt that someone had got from her locker, "and wear this" She began stripping, like a robot not caring who was watching, I quickly closed the curtain before anyone could see. She had been taught to obey and probably at great cost, those Maichinas things. Still I wanted to show her she was on earth and not in some sick reality Aphosis had created and to do that we had to take a walk upstairs.

Noticing Sam had finished changing she re-opened the curtains. "Come on lets go for a walk" We walked side by side to the elevator, getting in I heard whispers from personnel about Samantha, she didn't react at all, it was like she was a zombie. We reached the surface. Samantha squinted at the brightness of the sun.

"Come on I've been told there's some woods up the top" she followed me up to the top where I sat on a rock looking at the view.

"What do you think Sam, beautiful isn't it?" she looked panicked it wasn't a closed question so remained silent. "You can speak" I told her.

"It's the most beautiful place on earth" she whispered, so faint I barely heard her.

"I know it's hard to believe Sam but you are really hear you got away you are safe, it's going to take some time for you to believe that so we will take all the time you need"

"OK, she whispered.

"So Sam what do you want to do?" I asked, she stayed quiet

"Whatever you want to do is fine" that answer wasn't unexpected

"OK I want to do whatever you want to do" she considered this deeply

"I want to stay here see the stars" I nodded knowing although it was only 10am that we had to do this for her,

"OK, we will start with that, stay here" I walked the short distance to where a guard was, "We are going to need food, water, blankets please were going to stay up here till it gets dark" they nodded use to obeying orders.

We sat in silence for the most part; for 12 long hours. I knew she needed time to process to learn to feel safe. As night fell we lay on our back side by side, she began crying silently I remained silent.

"There they're all of them this is real I'm free" she whispered, "I couldn't remember them all I knew when I saw these stars I'd be home, I'm really here aren't I no tricks I'm really home" I smiled this was a breakthrough.

"Yes you are Sam, your safe" I told her,

"It's cold can we go back inside now?" she asked I nodded. It was progress.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19- Sam

Seeing the stars I knew I was free, nobody could get the exact locations of them right, not even Aphosis I knew now I really was on earth. The dreams of the past lifetime must have been real, they weren't lies Aphosis was wrong. I realised how chilled I was and that I wanted to go inside and could.

Lisa followed me down the mountain as I neared I froze, she took my hand gently leading me in. "It's OK Sam were going to go to your quarters and you are going to sleep" she told me reassuringly. I nodded reassured, I could do this I was safe on earth.

I stepped into the mountain with Lisa behind me. Before going to sleep in my quarters this time using the blanket, if Aphosis didn't want me to he would have to punish me but I hadn't been punished yet.

I woke up feeling refreshed, I was alone and still unpunished. I was hungry. I dressed myself picking my own clothes and still no punishment. The next step would be to leave the room without permission. I walked to the handle, all I had to do was turn it. Just turn it, it seemed so easy, just a little more pressure. A knock came from behind the door. I took a breath half expecting Aphosis to be there. I almost collapsed with relief as I realised it was just Janet and Lisa.

"Hey Sam we thought we would just check in with you," they said coming into my room.

"I'm OK" I told them, they exchanged a look, it wasn't good news.

"What has happened?" I asked

"We agreed we should warn you, there is a Gould on base, she claims to be a good Gould have you ever heard of such thing?" Janet asked, I tried to remember Aphosis and his ramblings.

"Tok'ra, Aphosis hated them really hated them" I remember his shouting he always hurt me more after he shouted about the Tok'ra,

"Hathor does that name bring back anything, Teal'c had never heard of her, but he wasn't at Aphosis side a lot" I recalled the names,

"No nothing only Egyptian history" I replied my stomach tightening at the thought of a Gould on base, I wasn't going to panic I was on earth I was safe, they had said I was safe.

"We did some research on her she is the Goddess of Fertility, Music and herbs," Janet told me

"Anyway she has all the guys acting cuckoo, so we need to get close to her, we were wondering if you had any ideas" Lisa asked. I found I couldn't breathe they wanted me to get closer to a Gould.

"Sam Sam breath, you need to take deep breaths for me sweetie" it was Janet I did. I couldn't let the Gould on earth roam free, it couldn't hurt Janet or my team nobody should have to go through that. I should, I was use to it, I was worthless, and I deserved to be punished if anyone was going to it should be me. I had to do this take charge. Somewhere deep inside me was pushing, I had a choice to let it or to not. Both had consequences and I was scared beyond belief. Was I really safe or was this a test.

"O'Neill is black ops" I remembered,

"Black ops are trained to resist mind control, he might be immune" Janet guessed my train of thought.

"Teal'c is Jaffa" I whispered.

"Different physiology it might not have effected him either. I'll find Teal'c, Sam can you take Lisa to find Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked

I nodded, I could do this, I took a deep breath crossing the threshold of my room. I was out of my room and hadn't been struck down yet that had to be a positive thing. I walked down the corridor receiving leering looks the whole way. Part of me really wanted to run and hide, or hit them but I knew I had to find Jack. It was an order. After 5 minutes of braving the corridors I found him with a woman wearing very little and with bright ginger hair. This had to be Hathor and she had Jack and Daniel but there still was hope.

"Sir I need a word please" I asked trying not to sound as if I was begging. Lisa hid behind the door.

"Carter I'm showing our guest round it can wait" he told me and I knew I had lost him. Hathor came closer I backed away, not ready for this she came closer nonetheless.

"Captain Carter, I believe you have recently been the guest of my nemeses Aphosis, don't worry you stay as my guest will be a lot more pleasant" She stroked my cheek; I could feel myself trembling under it. "You will make a most pretty host for one of my children until then you will serve your God" she ordered. I nodded still shaking. At the end of the corridor I saw Lisa and Janet emerge, they were armed and went to shoot. Daniel, Jack and a few more airmen jumped in front of her blocking them from shooting. It was my chance I could disable her now free the SGC and earth, she wasn't a God she wasn't a God I could do this. I snatched a gun from a young airman shooting at Hathor, but she reacted hitting me as I flew across the room I knew I had at least winged her.

I woke in the male locker room handcuffed to a shower pipe, Hathor was there sitting in a bath Daniel kneeling adoringly by her side. She saw I was awake.

"You tried to kill me slave now you must pay" she brought her hand device up its beam connecting with my head and all I knew was pain.

"You need to be punished slave punished for disobeying your God" it continued for what seemed a life time till I must have passed out.

I woke with her sitting in a bathtub, Daniel sitting nearby looking at her adoringly,

"Slave you are awake" she said bringing everyone's attention onto me, "just in time to watch your Colonel become my first new Jaffa, he will be carrying my Pharoh's symbiotie" she said gesturing to Daniel. He looked happy, as Jack was brought in. Hathor got out and Jack willingly stepped in.

"We will leave you slave to observe how your Gods are born come my Pharoh" Hathor and Daniel left.

"No, no no, you have to get out, get out, get out" I begged, he couldn't become a slave. Janet and Lisa ran in,

"Get him out" I yelled, they ran over to him, lifting him out and dragging him to the bench. I could see he was barely conscious. "She made him into a Jaffa, he is going to be a slave like me now." I told them, Janet looked at his stomach.

"I'm going to have to check if anything went in" she dipped her hand in pulling a face that clearly said she was disgusted, "There's nothing in here we got here in time"

Lisa knelt in front of me,

"Sam you aren't a slave, you are free. Hathor is just a Gou'ld and we will beat her" she told me, I nodded wishing I could believe her.

"Is he OK?" I asked, nervously

"Well he has no immune system now" Janet replied, still wiping the disgusting yellow gunk off her arm.

"Wait didn't you say Janet the sarcophagus healed everything" Lisa asked Janet. Janet nodded

"It has to be worth a shot" she decided I nodded my consent. Lisa touched the shackles; I shrank back before remembering not everyone was out to hurt me. She didn't have a painstick.

"Let's get you out of those" she said looking for a way,

"You can't, she has the key" I told them, part of me was begging them to free me so I could go curl in a ball somewhere. Another part of me was telling me I deserved it, I had disobeyed my God so much. And the last little part didn't care what happened to me as long as the Colonel was OK.

They exchanged glances; they knew the Colonel couldn't wait.

"We will be back Sam just hold on" Janet told me. I nodded. They each grabbed an arm dragging the Colonel out. I sat there waiting hoping that they came back before Hathor did.

I wasn't in luck, Hathor came storming in, on seeing that Jack wasn't where she had left him she flipped out, she rounded out me

"You will be punished" she told me kicking me again and again, I curled up as best as I could with my arms stretched above me, this angered her more as she stopped kicking me, instead punching me and scratching me. I knew I was going to die, something inside me snapped. I swung round kicking her, she fell but limped, with a huge swing she hit my head an I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 20 – Lisa

We left Sam both hurrying, knowing we had no choice. I don't know how we avoided the patrol but we got to the gate room. We placed him in closing the lid.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, Janet shrugged

"I guess we wait" we sat by the sarcophagus waiting, until we heard the gate room door open. We both pointed our guns at them Janet firing off some shots. The sarcophagus started opening. As Colonel O'Neill sat up I dragged him down to our side. He grabbed my gun confused.

"Sir just shoot Hathor" Janet yelled, he seemed to respond automatically taking in the situation.

"We need to get out of here" he ordered, "Lisa get the door, Doc cover fire but don't hit our people."

I ran for the door feeling a sharp sting in my left arm but I got the door open as a whirring started, Jack grabbed Janet and they barrelled into me he pressed the door shut as it exploded.

"Everyone OK" Jack asked, Janet nodded while I looked at the source of the pain in my arm. Blood was steadily spreading across my arm.

"I think I was shot" I said, Janet came over

"I need to get her to the infirmary Sir" she said, Jack nodded

"Colonel, we left Sam chained in the men's locker room Hathor has the key. Teal'c is imprisoned on level 17 he is the only one other than you and the women not under her control" I added. He nodded looking upset, as we left him to get to the infirmary.

Chapter 21- Jack

Sam in Gould hands again here where she should be safe I knew I had to get her free but needed Teal'c's help and weapons that could be used on our own men. The lock up with the sedatives was only 2 floors up and there was a staircase nearby. The weapons lock up was unguarded so I grabbed enough for Teal'c and me to sedate half of the base plus enough guns for any woman we saw along the way.

I encountered no resistance along the way until I saw the 2 guards stationed outside Teal'c's cell; I shot them both with the sedatives before freeing Teal'c. We dragged them into his cell putting them into the recovery position, it wasn't ideal but it would have to do. We needed to neutralise Hathor, free the base and save Carter.

"It is good to see you O'Neill."

"You too Teal'c you OK?" I asked looking him over, he didn't seem injured.

"Indeed," he said, I gave him one of the guns and some of the sedatives I'd stashed. I loved army issue cargo pants they could fit loads in.

"Hathor has her base in the men's locker room and she has Carter there too, these are sedatives so shoot any of our people. We need to get this base under our control again" I ordered. He nodded as we swiftly made our way to the locker room, nearing we slowed. To hear Hathor fuming, she was yelling at someone how they'd ruined everything, then a sickening sound of someone grunting, as if they'd been kicked. I signalled for Teal'c to take the left while I went down the right.

I entered with Teal'c moments behind; I shot our men guarding her before taking aim at Hathor, she slammed me against the wall with her hand device before the tub she was in set fire. I fought the pain to get up and drag the men out of there, Teal'c grabbed Daniel who seemed to be in shock. I checked the room the smoke making it hard to see. In the corner there was a figure unmoving, it was Carter chained to the shower. I could tell she was in a bad way, I tried to free her but she was chained, like a dog. She wasn't conscious so I shot the lock, it broke and I carried her out.

"Teal'c go after Hathor, I gotta get Carter to the infirmary she is hurt bad." He nodded, I handed him my handgun I knew he would fulfil the mission.

Arriving at the infirmary Doc was with the new Shrink,

"Doc I need you here" I said, Janet said something to Lisa who held some gauze to the wound before coming over.

"Oh God Sam we shouldn't have left her, Sir I'm going to need your help my staff is either locked up somewhere or under her control." She said I nodded as she began to assess Sam. "OK Sir bring me that trolley, we need to get her stabilised." Lisa walked over and began to help too, I took a look before taping the gauze down. She had been lucky it had just winged her. We had stabilised Sam when a few confused looking members of the medical staff began appearing, Janet gave them no time before giving them orders to help Sam and Lisa. I stepped back to go to the control room. Hathor's spell must have ended hopefully that meant she was dead. I knew I was no help in the infirmary so left to find Teal'c or Daniel.

My first stop was the gate room, there in the middle was the blown up sarcophagus, Hathors dead body was next to it. Teal'c stood guard but a neck shot indicated the Gould was dead.

"Good shot" I said by way of greeting. Teal'c nodded, even using the Tau'ri handgun he was a good shot.

"Colonel O'Neill" I recognised the voice before I saw General Hammond. Wincing I

turned to face him.

"Sir" I greeted.

"What in God's name went on here?" he bellowed. I winced not even knowing where to begin.

"We successfully prevented a Gou'ld invasion" Teal'c offered, it only confused him more.

"Sir Hathor manage to drug most the base, only Frasier, Carter, Teal'c and the pysch chick were immune" I offered. Hammond still looked really confused. I knew most people were and we had to keep control.

I walked to the control room using the intercom to order all personal to the gate room except those in the infirmary. We'd have to debrief them later.

Next I ordered Teal'c and a few Marines who'd arrived to take Hathor to the Morgue. The last thing the personal needed to see was her dead body.

It took only 20minutes to explain and debrief everyone. Teal'c helped a lot. I think some of the personal were shocked they had never heard him speak let alone so much.

Afterwards I knew I wanted to check on Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond followed. Daniel seemed pretty traumatised. Once I knew Carter was OK I planned to take him for a beer. Just the one mind due, any more and we'd be back in for alcohol poisoning.

Arriving at the infirmary Doc was finishing bandaging Lisa up. Carter lay asleep on the bed next door.

"Doctor" Hammond greeted. I instantly went to Carters side, she looked like crap.

"Sir"

"How are our casualties?" Hammond asked as I surveyed the infirmary pleased to see there was only 2 patients. For a Gou'ld incursion it could have been significantly worse.

"Lucy will be fine. The bullet grazed her I have cleaned it and steri-stripped it closed. Captain Carter has a concussion, she was badly beaten, nothing is broken. Mentally, being held prisoner by a Gould again just when we got her thinking she was safe might have set her back permanently." Frasier warned.

"I will start work with her again once she is awake" Lisa offered. Hammond nodded accepting the offer. I just hope the Doc was as good as her resume.

"Sleep first, I've given Captain Carter a sedative she won't be waking for a while" Janet ordered. Everyone nodded. Splitting up. Danny went to leave but I grabbed him

"Not so fast space monkey, your coming with me" I ordered. Daniel didn't even get time to protest before I dragged him off base. I knew I was going to have a nightmare, so he definitely was.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 22 -Lisa

What a first week! Alien invasions, being shot, it was a good job I couldn't tell anyone as nobody would believe me. As I struggle to undress myself in the quarters downing the painkillers Janet gave me I know tomorrow is going to be a tough day.

As soon as my head hit the bed I fell asleep. Dammit Janet, I thought betting that one of those tablets was actually a sedative.

It was late the next morning when I finally woke up, not having natural light really threw me and my routine. Quickly showering I kept my bad arm out of the shower. Much trickier than it sounds. Next was breakfast, toast was the simplest option. Like any healthcare professional will tell you a good filling breakfast is the key to any day.

Full and smelling fresh it was time to dig in and start my job. Captain Samantha Carter. As I arrived in the infirmary Janet came over.

"I heard you were up, we've stopped the sedation, she should be awake soon." Janet warned. I took my place at her bedside ordering Janet to keep everyone out. The last thing a delicate pysche needed was lots of people even if they were concerned.

I sat reading a book until I heard her begin to stir. She wasn't awake fully yet so I waited.

"Did she win?" Sam's voice alerted me to the fact she was awake.

"No Teal'c shot her, through the neck, someone called the NID are collecting the body today, the sarcophagus was also destroyed." I reassured her. Sam nodded.

"Good" she whispered.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, Sam remained silent for a minute,

"Sore"

"That's to be expected," I replied, glad she was talking, after being conditioned to only speak when asked a question it was important to allow her time to speak and ensure she felt safe.

It was going to be a long process. Months or even years. My first goal had been achieved, getting her to talk, many more were left.

"So Sam what do you want to do?" I asked, my next goal was for her to start making decisions about herself and her life with no consequences. She shrugged.

"I need you to pick" I reinforced.

Sam sat silently, afraid on any consequences if she picked. I waited prepared to sit there all day if I needed to.

"A shower" she whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"OK" I replied simply waving Janet over. "Sam wants a shower" I emphasised the Sam wants. I wasn't sure if it was physically what was best for her but mentally she needed this.

I was grateful to see Janet nod and begin detaching the wires from Sam. She swung her legs over and we each grabbed an arm walking her to the bathroom.

Once inside I was unsure to stay or go. Janet indicated for me to wait outside. I nodded thanking her.

I sat outside writing my notes. It was important in a case like this to document when you could. Intensive therapy, likely to last for weeks, it was going to be exhaustive.

After 30minutes Sam came out dressed in fatigues. Janet followed.

"OK Sam what shall we do next?" I asked, her stomach rumbled. I laughed with Janet as Sam blushed. "Its OK, your allowed to be hungry"

"Jell-o" she whispered still not use to being allowed what she wanted. "Blue"

"Good choice I will get you some" I left knowing although Sam needed to eat more than Jell-o she had made a choice and part of her recovery was me respecting that.

I brought 2 glasses back one for her and one for me. I was intrigued as to what it taste like. I sat opposite as she dug in, as if she couldn't believe it was really there.

"Can we go to my lab?" Sam questioned quietly once she had finished. I nodded.

"That s a great idea" I supported. We walked up in silence,

"He would never let me choose, not freely" Sam confessed as we walked, "He liked control all the time" I said nothing allowing her to open up. The biggest part of my job was knowing when to stay silent. "I tried to fight him" we'd arrived at her lab by then, I let her walk in first it was after all her lab. She had a seat on her normal chair. Moving a few things around her desk.

"You survived" I reminded her, it was a motto she would need.

"Because he let me" Sam said sadly, "I died more times than I can count, I tried but I lost count."

"But you survived. Your here, with me on earth" I reminded her

"I survived." Sam repeated, "the Knox, they saved me" she whispered

"What happened?" I asked trying to fill in some of the gaps.

"Where?"

"With the Knox, I thought they didn't interfere"

"They don't, but Nefreyu was curious. He came over to where I was kneeling, I couldn't let Aphosis hurt a child. I told him to run but it was to late. Aphosis was going to kill him, I jumped in the way. He killed me. I woke up in the Knox village. They fed me I picked berries and played with Nefreyu. I was there a few days I think when we heard gunfire. We all ran it was SG1, they'd come to learn the secrets of the Knox" Sam admitted glumly. I knew differently but the fact even at her most mentally conditioned she managed to break out to save a child that's what we needed to focus on.

"So you saved Nefreyu that was pretty brave." Sam shrugged. I knew I had to continue

"Tortured for months and you still have the decency and foresight to save a child instead of benefiting you own situation."

"He was a child" Sam defended, I nodded.

"It shows Aphosis never truly broke you, he tried, he tortured you beyond anything anyone can imagine but you still were prepared to go through that all again to save a child." I reminded, "He never broke you not really"

"I thought I would be stronger, last longer"

"2 months" I said it was a long time

"Is that how long I was gone for?" Sam asked "It felt so much longer,"

We sat in silence for a while as Sam fiddled with things in her lab, there was something bothering her, I just needed to wait. Using a tactic they taught us at school I began reciting song lyrics.

It took an hour before Sam spoke,

"Were they looking for me?" she questioned, I looked at her in what I hoped was a quizzical expression. "SG1, I mean we were looking for Sha're and Skara, were they looking for me?" she asked nervously.

"I think we should ask them" I replied honestly not sure. "Shall I ask one of them to pop down?"

"Teal'c" Sam replied, "He won't lie" I reached for the phone calling Teal''c. He arrived minutes later.

"Teal'c Sam has something to ask you. It is important you don't lie to spare her feelings, only the truth will help her to heal" I instructed.

Sam took a deep breath, "Were you looking for me?" she asked,

"Indeed. We undertook 12 missions on slave or prison planets in the search for you Captain Carter," Teal'c replied honestly.

"You came to the planet I was on, to rescue your son but you didn't save me" Sam cried. Teal'c looked horrified and broken.

"We did not know. We went to Chulak to rescue Ry'ac my son and make contact with Master Bray'tac as Aphosis's first prime he promised to inform us if he knew where you were being held. He did not at that time know your location. It was in fact 3 days later he came and reported your location. At which time we came to the Knox planet." Teal'c recited in a strangely hypnotic monotone.

"Aphosis was wrong" Sam said more to herself than anyone else. "How do you get use to being free" she asked.

"It is difficult." Teal'c confessed. "But I have learnt my freedom belongs to me, I chose to be free much like you have"

"I didn't chose" Sam replied,

"But you did when you rescued Nefreyu" I added, Sam sat quietly taking everything in.

"I chose to be free" Sam repeated. This is the moment I knew she was going to be OK. She had chosen to survive she had chosen to win.


End file.
